Sharon Rainsworth
Sharon Rainsworth (シャロン レインズワース, Sharon Reinzuwāsu also known as Sharon Reinsworth and Shalon Reinsworth) is the Lady of the Rainsworth household and the contractor of the chain Eques. Appearance Sharon is a member of Pandora and is physically a 13 year old teenage girl with a height of 5'1, though her actual age is 23. Her appearance does not change from her first meeting with Oz to after he came out of the Abyss because she has a legal contract with a chain, the black unicorn Eques. She has long, below her waist caramel colored hair with bangs that is usually tied back in a ponytail along with a ribbon and pinkish-cranberry colored eyes. She is usually seen wearing victorian style dresses with high heel shoes. Unlike the other characters, she doesn't have an outfit that she constantly wears, resulting in her multiple wardrobe changes. She looks a lot like her mother, Shelly Rainsworth. History Age When Sharon first meets Oz she tells him that she is two years younger, making her 13, since Oz was at that time 15. Then when Oz comes back from the Abyss, he is 25 and that means that Sharon is technically 23 (even though she is in a 13 year old body). Childhood Not much has been revealed about Sharon's childhood. However, she seemed to always be with her mother, Shelly. She also seemed to have spent a lot of time with a teenage Reim. Sharon, along with Reim, were the ones who found Break in his fatal condition outside of the Rainsworth family's gate to the Abyss. From then on, Sharon and Shelly showed much kindness and hospitality to Break as he slowly opened up and finally got out of his long depression. When she was a child, Sharon used to call Break "Xarx-Nii" or "Xerxes-Niisan" as he was always looking out and worrying about her like an older brother would. Personality Sharon is calm, gentle, trustworthy, and kind. She smiles most of the time but she can be serious especially in battles. She has both beauty and brains, however, it is also noted that she can be very intimidating as seen when she threatens Alice to call her Sharon Onee-sama and when she beats Oz and Break up with a paper fan. She seems to be very protective of Break, as a result of him and her having a close relationship. She was the one that discovered Break in a fatal condition after he came out of the Abyss. When she was young, she used to call Break 'Xerxes-niisan', as he was like a big brother to her. She wants to be of use to him. Sharon loves tea and cakes. Powers & Abilities Chain Eques is Sharon's chain. Eques is in the shape of a black unicorn and is often used by Sharon for data collection. It has the power to warp between places and dimensions, taking people with it. This, however, does not mean that its attacking power is weak. Eques is like a shadow, and is very often in Oz or Break's shadow. Trivia *It seemed that she inherits most of her personalities from her grandmother, Cheryl Rainsworth. It is known that Cheryl was Rufus Barma's childhood friend and he is scared of her. Sharon also carries around paper fans and Cheryl carries around a fan. *A running gag in the series is that Break always teases her whenever they met a boy at her age or above. When they first meet Oz, he amusedly points out that he suits Sharon's liking for boys. He has also said the same about Gilbert, referring to him as "cute" and stating that Gil "certainly suited the princess's taste for young boys". *Sharon seems to be based on the Duchess. After all, she is the member of one of the Dukedoms and she can seem at times pleasant and at other times fearful. *It is shown that when she is drunk, she can be a diva and considers herself to be the queen. *So far, Sharon and Cheryl are the only known female contractors in Pandora. *She so far has the most wardrobe changes out of any other character throughout the series. *She is the first girl Oz is seen flirting with throughout the series. Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Girls Category:Fatale femme league Category:Allies Category:Teenagers